1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to line leak test probes which are used in leak detectors which monitor liquid storage and dispensing systems for leaks and more particularly to such a probe which is capable of adjusting the leak test for the amount of gas, such as air, in the line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Line leak test probes have been used in the petroleum industry for many years. Such line leak test probes generally report to a central monitor which utilizes the leak information to provide warning of leaks and to shut down pumps on lines that are leaking. Such probes have become an essential part of hydrocarbon storage and dispensing facilities since even very small leaks can result in the loss of thousands of dollars in hydrocarbons and and additional expenses of cleanup which can be enormous. It is believed that the state of the art of such probes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,717 issued to Hilary Michel and Laurence S. Slocum which is hereby incorparated by reference. None of the prior art line leak test probes are able to adjust the test for the amount of air in the line which is being tested. Since air has very different properties from the liquid, this can significantly effect the results of the test.